De Compras Obsesiones
by Akane Black
Summary: Slash light [RemusxSirius] Este fics es un capìtulo explicativo de los Fan Fics de Fujur, Exègesis y De Compras. (Muchas gracias amiga por dejar publicar este incongruente plagio uu)


**Derechos internacionales varios:**

-Basado en dos fan fics de Fujur Preux. userid197840 (En por supuesto) 

-Todo lo que suena familiar a cierta saga de libros que rompe record de ventas en todo el mundo pertenece a Rowling, lo demás es responsabilidad mía.

-Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas.

-El doctor Sigmund Nietzche y Ethlinn Arach son dos personajes pertenecientes a Fujur Preux.

**Fan fics en los cuales está basado el presente:**

-De compras storyid925920 

-Exégesis storyid1125767&chapter4

**Géneros:**

-Slash, de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

-Dadas las circunstancias de que mi musa inspiradora anda más pervertida de lo común, pues esto salió PG 13, tirado para 15.

**Agradecimientos y explicaciones:**

-Agradecimientos a Fujur por dejarme realizar este plagio autorizado de sus historias y por corregir el presente fics uu

-Si encuentran todo esto un insulto excesivo, por favor los howler a mi persona en particular.

**Advertencia:**

Fics no recomendable para personas que no les agrade el Slash, personas sensibles, hipertensas, enfermos cardiacos, epilépticos seguidores de Voldemort ni agrupaciones que estén en contra de la libre publicación de slash, por que después de que lean esto realmente van a tener argumentos, como el que dice que soy la causante de sus desgracias y van a querer matarme o mínimo entablarme un juicio en mi contra en el Ministerio de la Magia oO!!

"De Compras" **Obsesiones**

(Capítulo explicativo o Intento de plagio autorizado)

"Padfoot's Corner", Martes 4 de Agosto de 1995, 11:30 PM

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación y entrando sigilosamente se acercó a la cama para comprobar si su ocupante se encontraba dormido. Para su suerte, parecía estar en un profundo sueño. La serpiente Ethlinn Arach también dormía en su terrario. No pudo evitar sonreír, todavía encontraba demasiado pomposo ese nombre para una pequeña serpiente, pero bien sabía que sonreía por que la mencionada serpiente no se estaba moviendo.

Remus tuvo cuidado de salir de la habitación de Harry sin hacer ningún ruido, no quería que el chico se despertara.

Al licántropo en realidad le estaba comenzando a molestar aquella situación, el de estar pendiente todo el tiempo de donde se encontraba Harry y su serpiente para poder estar a solas con Sirius. Y exactamente no sabía que había sido más terrible, todo ese año separados, desde que se había enterado de que Sirius no había sido el traidor que había entregado a Lily y James a Voldemort, o la cantidad de días que habían transcurrido desde que Sirius, Harry y él vivían como una familia. Y para ser realistas y no faltar a la verdad, como una familia bastante disfuncional.

A opinión de Remus todo aquello era absurdo, sabía que si él y Sirius conversaban con Harry, él comprendería la relación de ambos, total el chico ya no era un bebé de un año y medio, sino todo un joven de 15 años, pero también se había dado cuenta en aquel corto plazo de tiempo de que Sirius sobreprotegía demasiado a Harry, y según parecía no lo creía capaz de entender una relación amorosa entre hombres.

Al recordar la conversación que había sostenido con Sirius el día anterior a la llegada de Harry a su casa, en la cual el eje de conversación de Sirius había sido que Harry todavía era "Muy pequeño" para comprender y que tenían que guardar su relación en secreto, a Remus se le pasó por la mente la pregunta de los 3000 galeons, "¿Por qué soportaba esa situación?". El licántropo miró el techo del corredor en busca de una explicación escrita entre el candelabro y la esquina de la pared, la cual obviamente no se encontraba (y nunca apareció), y mediante un largo suspiro bajo nuevamente la vista y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para ir a hablar con Sirius. Nuevamente.

Mientras bajaba los escalones comenzó a barajar posibles respuestas a su interrogante, la primera que se le vino a la mente, era que como nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para detener tanto a James como a Sirius para que no cometieran fechorías contra los estudiantes de Slytherin entre otras maldades dentro del colegio, era obvio que Sirius impondría su voluntad sobre él. Otra posibilidad que se le cruzó por la mente era que en su inconsciente le encontraba razón a Sirius en lo referente a que Harry no estaba preparado para saber la verdad, pero luego recordó la madurez que había demostrado Harry durante el año en el cual él había sido su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y desechó la respuesta.

También se le pasó por la mente de que era imposible ir en contra de la terquedad de su pareja, la cual era una buena respuesta, pero insuficiente para dejarlo tranquilo a él. Luego de estrujarse la mente durante el medio minuto que le tomó bajar las escaleras de la casa de Sirius, donde ahora vivían a causa del "Incidente" con Death Eaters ocurrido en la suya, Remus estaba comenzando a aceptar la respuesta de que él soportaba aquella incómoda situación por que amaba a Sirius, cuando no fue su sorpresa verlo sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar mirando, probablemente por décima o onceava vez la película "Star Wars: El regreso del Jedi".

Remus se llevó una mano a la cara mientras seriamente le preguntaba a su yo interno "¿Estas seguro que lo amas?".

Remus no podía comprender como una persona que sobrepasaba la edad de los 30 años, que había pasado más de 10 años preso en Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido y que era el tutor del hijo de su mejor amigo podía ser tan infantil a veces, o más bien no se explicaba como Sirius no había madurado un poquito desde la época del colegio, cuando habían comenzado su relación.

Remus, aún con la mano entreabierta tapando su cara y viendo como Sirius saltaba lleno de emoción encima del sillón mientras veía como Leia escapaba del ejército imperial por el bosque de los Ewook en ese maldito diseño futurista de motocicleta aerodinámica que tanto deseaba poseer y el obviamente nunca dejaría que comprara ni siquiera la miniatura coleccionable; conociéndolo una vez teniendo la miniatura se pondría a construirla a escala real para hechizarla y se vería, nuevamente, en líos con el ministerio. Remus, viendo a su pareja vibrar de la emoción, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en una clara señal de negación mientras le respondía a su yo interno "No es tan a veces infantil, es casi siempre infantil"

¿Realmente se podía querer a una persona así? ¿Valía la pena pasar por todas aquellas incomodidades dentro de la relación que acababan de retomar? ¿Era posible amar a una persona, siendo que esta a veces se comporta como si fuera tu hijo?

Remus sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo serias dudas sobre la lógica de sus sentimientos hacia Sirius.

Y al parecer Sirius se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, por que cuando se dio vuelta para ver quién era la persona que se encontraba con él en la sala de estar (Siendo su intención de que sí era Dobby mandarlo para la cocina por más palomitas de maíz, si era Harry mandarlo a dormir mientras le decía que sería castigado por desobedecer las reglas de la casa y si era Remus invitarlo a que terminara de ver la película con él) Pero al ver la cara de frustración que tenía Remus, saltó por encima del sillón y se acercó al licántropo.

Y Remus no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos profundos ojos azules que siempre lo habían cautivado. El cuerpo de Remus comenzó nuevamente a entibiarse luego de haberse congelado con aquel desagradable escalofrío.

Estaba seguro que lo quería. Estaba seguro que quería a Sirius, con sus defectos y con sus virtudes. Pero Remus también sabía que tenía razón en el tema de que Harry debía enterarse de la verdad.

Era eso o su salud mental entraría en crisis al no tener una relación de pareja dentro de lo normal y tendría que comenzar una terapia con el doctor Sigmund Nietzche. De ser posible esa misma noche si no conseguía hacer recapacitar a Sirius.

-¿Que sucede Moony?-

Aquellos ojos azules siempre lo hacían sentir como si Sirius fuera capaz de verle el alma. Lo hacía sentir inseguro y protegido a la vez, una extraña pero reconfortante contradicción.

-Nada Padfoot, fui a ver si Harry estaba despierto- se excusó Remus tratando de parecer casual. No quería abordar el tema de Harry de buenas a primeras. Si quería convencer a Sirius tenía que tratar el tema con lentitud y tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Y está durmiendo? Por que si se encuentra despierto te juro que yo....- Sirius comenzaba, lo que a opinión de Remus era un discurso de nodriza del siglo XV.

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Remus –Harry duerme profundamente-

-Eso es bueno ¿No crees?- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba una de las manos de Remus. El licántropo sintió como se sonrojaba y estaba a punto de olvidarse de la conversación que tenía pensada entablar con Sirius con respecto a Harry mientras se acercaba para darle un beso al animago, teniendo serias intenciones de acurrucarse en sus protectores brazos de Acídes, cuando este sorpresivamente lo comenzó a arrastrar al sillón, y no de la manera romántica que había pensado Remus.

-Ahora que Harry está dormido puedes acompañarme a ver la película-

A Remus le entraron ganas de irse a su dormitorio y echarle varios encantamientos a la puerta para que el animago no pudiera entrar en toda la noche, y en muchas noches más.

Ya estaban viendo la película, nuevamente, después que Sirius la retrocedió hasta la parte en la cual había quedado cuando se paró para ir a buscar a Remus. El licántropo estaba seguro que si se marchaba, el animago ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia, llegando a la conclusión de que su pareja era un obsesivo. Se había obsesionado con esa película, con los cuidados sobre protectores que le daba a Harry, con la presencia de Death Eaters que ahora veía en todas partes cuando salía a comprar entre otras cosas. Al parecer, con lo único que no se había obsesionado era con la relación de pareja que ambos tenían.

-Sirius- lo llamó como por millonésima vez. El animago solamente le hacía un vago gesto con la mano en señal clara de que esperara. Habían pasado más o menos unos 15 minutos desde que Sirius había retomado la revisión de la película, cuando Remus perdió la paciencia. Se paró y se puso delante del televisor que había sido hechizado para funcionar sin electricidad.

-Moony, vamos, córrete, mira que trato de aprenderme de memoria los diálogos de Han Solo- dijo Sirius mientras se corría hacía un lado para seguir viendo la película –Ya logré aprenderme los de Luke- terminó de decir orgulloso.

Faltó poco para que Remus se acriminara con Sirius. Aquello le parecía el colmo, ahora era más importante esa estúpida película, que lo que él pudiera decirle. Decidió darle una cucharada de su propio amargo y vencido chocolate. Apagó el aparato reproductor de cintas y el televisor y se puso extremadamente serio.

-Me voy Sirius, me devuelvo a mi casa- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y fruncía el entrecejo. Quería ver la reacción de Sirius. Lo mínimo que esperaba era que le suplicara que no se fuera.

Sirius se quedó helado e inmóvil como si fuera una escultura de mármol. La información recientemente adquirida no procesaba bien en su cerebro.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- preguntó incrédulo Remus al ver que el animago no le decía nada.

-Sirius, me aburrí de andarme escondiendo de todos los que habitan esta casa, desde Harry hasta su serpiente para poder estar a solas contigo ¿Comprendes?- Remus comenzaba a perder nuevamente la paciencia. Padfoot no reaccionaba como él quería, este seguía inmóvil y lo que era peor, sin articular ni media frase.

-Bueno, si no té molesta, en mi casa podremos tener mayor privacía y tu sabes que......- Remus comenzaba a rellenar, aceptando para si mismo que la estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido para hacer reaccionar a Sirius tal vez si tenía algo de sentido, aunque él no quisiera realmente irse de la casa de su pareja, cuando fue el mismo Sirius el que lo interrumpió, algo perplejo, pero por fin habló.

-Tu casa está llena de Death Eaters, mejor de quedas aquí-

Remus tuvo ganas de llevarse su mano a la cara, pero no lo encontró prudente. Era mejor seguirle el juego, o sino tendría que abandonar definitivamente esa casa. Y él, a pesar de todo no quería alejarse de su Sirius. 13 años separados eran más que suficientes.

-Tienes razón Sirius, no puedo irme nuevamente a mi casa, está llena de Death Eaters - cedió Remus dejando a un feliz Sirius -Pero yo no quiero seguir en esta incómoda situación ¿Entiendes? Quiero privacía sin tener que esconderme, no quiero tener que irme de tu habitación a las 5 de la madrugada nunca más, detesto estar solamente contigo por las noches. Yo quiero estar contigo **Día** y **Noche- **enfatizó Remus, tratando de hacer que el mensaje subliminal de "Digámosle todo a Harry" llegara al cerebro de Sirius, el cual según Remus estaba muy bien protegido por una cabeza extremadamente dura.

-¿Te refieres a contarle todo a Dobby?- preguntó Sirius, mientras Remus creía que se desmayaba.

-No, me refiero a contarle todo a Harry, ya me aburrí de guardar las apariencias delante de él, esto es ridículo, si hasta hemos llegado a escondernos de la serpiente por que ella le puede contar algo en parseltongue- Remus, ya aburrido, abordó de lleno el tema que quería tratar. Sirius puso una cara de escándalo digna de cualquier político al que se le pida que renuncie a su dieta parlamentaria.

-Te volviste loco- sentenció Sirius apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, lo cual en cierta forma molestó al licántropo –Harry es un niño, no lo va a comprender, podríamos hasta traumarlo- terminó de decir Sirius, mientras Remus pensaba que el que iba a salir todo traumado era él, sin mencionar la palabra frustrado, por que ya lo estaba.

-¡Harry tiene 15 años!- elevó la voz Remus.

-No tiene la suficiente edad- contestó Sirius.

-¿Cuándo le piensas contar la verdad? ¿Cuándo cumpla 60?- ironizó Remus.

-Puede ser- dijo Sirius mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-James tenía la misma edad cuando le contamos y comprendió perfectamente- le recordó Remus a Sirius.

-James era nuestro amigo, él debía saber- se excusó Sirius.

-¿Y que rayos es Harry? ¿Un vasallo de Voldemort? ¿El vecino de al lado?- Ironizó Remus, mientras Sirius se limitaba a levantar una ceja - Harry también necesita saberlo, luego comenzará a preguntar por que ninguno de nosotros tiene novia ¿Quieres que suceda lo mismo que pasó con Molly? Tarde o temprano él se dará cuanta que algo raro pasa, y querría que nosotros se lo contásemos primero-

Remus se dio cuenta que había ganado terreno, Sirius no tenía respuesta para eso, se había quedado mudo.

-¿Ves que tengo razón? Harry querría que tu y yo le contáramos todo, su vida siempre a estado llena de misterios que no le han querido revelar por considerarlo un niño, ya es hora que nosotros lo tratemos como el chico de 15 años que es- dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a Sirius y le ponía una mano en su mejilla.

-Tienes razón Remus- contestó Sirius mientras miraba los ojos grises perla de su pareja.

-Claro que tengo razón. ¿Cuándo le contaremos?- preguntó ilusionado Remus.

-Después de que yo hable con Molly, eso tenlo por seguro- Sirius parecía que de esa idea no iba a salir.

-Como quieras, pero déjame decirte que creo que Harry debería ser el primero en saber- Sirius contempló a su pareja, Remus volvía a tener ese gesto sereno y elegante en su cara.

-Quiero saber primero como se lo tomarán los Weasley. Ron será de la misma opinión que su madre, eso te lo aseguro y él es el mejor amigo de Harry y podrían opinar igual, aunque creo que Hermione sería más sensata- dijo Sirius como quién opina del clima.

-Pues si Harry no comprende, podríamos hablar con Hermione para pedirle que conversara con él. Tienes razón al decir que Hermione es una muchacha sensata y lo más importante más madura y con un criterio formado, tal vez más formado que Ron y Harry- dijo Remus antes de darle un pequeño beso a Sirius. –Me alegro que hayas comprendido Padfoot-

-Me agrada más cuando me llamas Padfoot que Sirius. Solo me llamas Sirius cuando te enojas o cuando a ocurrido algo grave- dijo Sirius mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Remus.

Remus se alegró que aquella discusión con aquel hermoso cabeza dura llegara a buen puerto. Pero tampoco dejaría que las cosas sucedieran fácilmente en forma secuencial esa noche.

Sirius ya había comenzado a besarle el cuello, con serias intenciones de llevarlo al sillón. Remus consiguió escapar de los brazos de Sirius y de sus caricias.

-Mira que de repente me dio sed- se excusó Remus el cual se dirigía a la cocina mientras apagaba las pocas velas que iluminaban la habitación.

Sirius, ya intuyendo las intenciones del licántropo de hacerse el difícil esa noche, decidió seguirle el juego. Era obvio que lo estaba castigando por su manía de no querer contarle a Harry la verdad. Pero él conocía demasiado bien el cuerpo de Remus como para saber que debía hacer para doblegar la voluntad del licántropo y dejarlo a su entera merced.

Ya habían llegado a la cocina, la cual que se encontraba en penumbras y ambos sin necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna decidieron dejarla tal como estaba. Remus se disponía a tomar un vaso para llenarlo con agua. De seguro que luego se inventaba otra excusa para alejarse de Sirius.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Dobby?- preguntó curioso Sirius, no por querer saber donde se encontraba, sino para asegurarse que no serían interrumpidos.

-Pidió permiso para ir a Hogwarts a ver a Winky, le llegó un mensaje que la elfina nuevamente estaba borracha. Dijo que estaría por aquí en la mañana- respondió Remus de espalda a Sirius. El licántropo no se dio cuenta de que Sirius sonreía con intenciones maliciosas donde él estaba incluido al oír esa respuesta.

-Perfecto- fue lo único que dijo Sirius antes de abrazarlo estando él de espalda. Remus pudo sentir las manos de Sirius acariciando su abdomen mientras sentía el cuerpo del animago en su espalda. Una sensación de exquisito placer comenzó a descender por la espalda del licántropo a medida que Sirius volvía a besar su cuello.

Sirius, el cual ya pensaba que tenía ganado el juego de esa noche, se disponía a sacarle la túnica a Remus, cuando este, en un acto magistral de buenos reflejos, se escabulló de los brazos de Sirius nuevamente.

-Si que estas impaciente hoy Padfoot- indicó Remus, mientras tomaba aquel vaso y lo llenaba de agua en el lavaplatos.

-¿Me vas a decir que hoy quieres una noche tranquila?- se burló Sirius mientras el mismo se sacaba la túnica, quedando solo con los pantalones puestos.

-Pues sería bueno, ya sabes, para variar la rutina- miró a Sirius con la túnica en la mano y su torso desnudo- ¿Qué pretendes que haces? ¿Y si Harry se despertara y te viera así?- le recriminó Remus a Sirius en un casi susurro, como si pensara que todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraran despiertos.

-Esta túnica está sucia, así que la voy a dejar aquí- Sirius tiró hábilmente la túnica en la cesta de la ropa sucia –Ja, 10 puntos- comentó aludiendo de que la túnica era una Quaffle y la cesta un aro de Quiddicht -¿Y no se suponía que Harry está durmiendo?- terminó de preguntar Sirius.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón, Harry está durmiendo- dijo Remus recordando que fue él mismo quién fue a espiar esa noche en la habitación del muchacho.

-Perfecto Moony, tenemos todo el primer piso para nosotros- comentó Sirius, mientras volvía a acercarse seductoramente a Remus.

-¿No crees que sería mejor subir a la habitación?- Remus trataba de mantener su juego, pero aquel semi desnudo animago, lo atraía demasiado, como si él fuera una abeja y Sirius fuera su miel, su ambrosia, su néctar de dioses.

-Ni creas que escaparás de mí- Sirius nuevamente lo abrazó. Esta vez el beso fue más largo, más profundo, más excitante, exquisitamente seductor.

Remus se rindió a los encantos de Sirius. Tampoco era bueno seguir con ese absurdo pie de guerra. Siempre por la noche le perdonaba las distancias del día.

Se cayó el vaso de la mano de Remus mientras Sirius lo besaba, causando un fuerte ruido, que a ninguno de ellos les importó. Nada importaba, ya lo había dicho antes Sirius, el primer piso era ahora de ellos dos.

Sirius lo abrazaba posesivamente, lo sujetaba con fuerza, lo aprisionaba dejando en claro que él le pertenecía. Remus sintió que ya era hora de dejar en claro que aquel animago también le pertenecía a él.

Obligó al animago a recostarse en el piso, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle esos jeans muggles de motociclista que tanto le gustaba ponerse, mientras su mano recorría sutilmente la fría mejilla de su amante, y su boca respondía a aquel beso excitante.

Quería comprobar la erección de su pareja, quería comprobar como todas las noches que él seguía siendo seductor ante los ojos de él. El pene de su amado estaba tan duro como en otras ocasiones, lo cual hizo sonreír a Remus.

Sirius le hacía cosquillas en su intento de sacarle la túnica. Remus le facilitó la tarea al sacársela el mismo y tirarla al mismo cesto donde se encontraba la túnica de Sirius.

-Esos son 20 puntos- dijo Remus, mientras se sentaba en la cintura de Sirius y pasaba sus manos por los hombros de este.

-Déjame hacerte 30 puntos entonces- dijo el inmovilizado Sirius.

-Pero en tu habitación- exigió Remus.

-Como tu quieras- cedió Sirius. Remus se paró y ayudó a Sirius a incorporarse.

-Bueno, subamos entonces- Remus comenzaba a caminar, pero la mano de Sirius en su hombro lo detuvo.

-¿Me sigues amando verdad?- preguntó un Sirius más serio de lo normal.

-Claro que si- contestó Remus pasando su mano por la fría frente de Sirius, quitando un mechón de pelo que caía encima de los azules ojos de su pareja –Te amo más que el día en que comenzamos nuestra relación-

Remus besó suavemente los labios del objeto de su afecto.

-Ahora ¿Quieres acompañarme a tu habitación? Recuerda que eres mío hasta que el ruiseñor cante - dijo Remus mientras tomaba las manos de Sirius.

-Claro que soy tuyo, como tú eres mío- y diciendo esto, Sirius comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa junto con Remus.

Fin (Del plagio claro está)

Si quieren saber como evoluciona esta relación, o como se entera Harry de esta misma, pues ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Lean los fics de Fujur, para ser más exactos la continuación, "Memorias de un Actor"

Notas de la autora:

Akane: Pues esto no se convirtió en NC17 por que Hades me hizo el enorme favor de mandar a mi musa, la pervertida Hada de los Dientes a buscar Martini al Tártaro Ô.o

Kero: ¿Van a seguir celebrando ustedes?

Akane: Por supuesto que si, la fiesta continúa durante toda la semana, jejejejeje, las ventajas de celebrar tu cumpleaños y tener de amigo a una deidad

Kero: Si tú lo dices......

Akane: Bueno, fics terminado el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿Felicitaciones? Y ranas de chocolate que no estén caducadas a mi mail 

Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos.


End file.
